The Chipmunk Tales: Behind The Mic
by clubchipmunk
Summary: This is "The Chipmunk Tales: Behind The Mic". Here you will go behind the scenes of your favorite MUNKdafied! Chipmunks and DIVAlicious! Chipettes. The name of this story is "The Tale of the Cryptic Recording Sessions" Focused on Theodore and Eleanor
1. Tale of The Cryptic Recording Sessions

**I would personally like to thank everyone who reads this as this is my first story. It might be a little too detailed, but I wanted everyone to know what was going all the time so I put as much thought into almost every scenario. Things plan on getting better as I get used to this as I'm already working on a new story. So enjoy!**

**[Prologue:** **Have you ever wondered what actually goes on when the chipmunks or the chipettes aren't on television? A lot of people wonder what are they're lives like when we are not watching them. Well this story documents the detailed lives lived outside the television and movie world, and I mean down to the finest details. Just six ordinary pre-teens who live life just like us…well some of us. I call this story… "The Tale of the Cryptic Recording Sessions".**

**[The story fades in on Theodore in the recording booth working on his new single that he personally wrote. Granted he's always been labeled "The Sweet One" by many of his fans, even Brittany agreed. But as of late, Dave has been pushing Theodore for a couple solos to kind of work on his confidence and character, especially on stage and when making public/personal appearances. Apparently trying the theatre route didn't work out so well, but as of late he has been referred to as "The Cute One".**

**So in the meantime, Theodore is recording his single "All 4 Luv" as Alvin and Simon are there after recording hooks and chorus lines for him. Dave is on the phone with their travel agent getting dates ready for a three month shopping mall concert tour. Eventually the Chipettes drop in just to see what's up, they are on the mists of a concert tour of their own, following the same schedule working the arena circuit to build more popularity. With Simon being as smart as he is, he notices by following Theodore's vision trail as he is singing, it leads over to Eleanor as she is talking to Miss Miller, ironically she's talking about Theodore's change in personality. It kind of surprises Simon, but he pretty much knew by the way he's been acting as of late.**

**[Break: For the past couple weeks, Theodore has been acting a "little strange", but a good kind of strange. He's been walking her (Eleanor) home from school more often. He's been on set of a couple of their music videos, and Alvin and Dave has noticed in his stage wardrobe at concerts/shows an addition of a little "spring green" with is trademark "Kelly green".**

**So with that being said, Simon walks over to Alvin, who was lying on the couch in the lobby (admiring his cover story on him in the latest "Game Informer" magazine for his skills in playing "Need for Speed". "Alvin.", as he takes the magazine from him. "Hey!" Alvin says disturbed, "What's my number one rule! When I'm reading about ME…" "Don't bother me." Simon says sarcastically. Just to irritate him some more, he reaches over the magazine and waves his hand across his face. "Okay?" Alvin says, "What?" Simon turns Alvin head towards Theodore, "Yes. It's called singing Simon, you should try it sometime." Simon gave him a dirty look for a few seconds, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.", as he shrugged off the comment. As Simon presses the speaker button blasting the music Theodore is recording from the booth, which just so happens to be at the bridge of the chorus that Alvin and Simon did for him. **

**Right at that time, Theodore hits a very high note, which he hardly ever does; it even competes with Brittany which caught her attention. But the difference is, it gets longer…and longer which it eventually caught everyone's attention, even Dave who had to put the travel agent on hold to see what's going on. [Simon looks up, Alvin stops reading, Eleanor and Miss Miller stopped talking, Jeanette came in from studying, and the producers are really amazed to hear this from Theodore, this isn't like him. **

**So the producers finish recording to edit the track together and Dave comes in to give it a test run. As Theodore wraps up his session to go outside, he looks up and sees everyone looking at him. He calls through the intercom and asks, "Was that okay?" Everyone could only nod to say yes as they were so speechless, except for one. Just as he was about to open the door to the booth, Eleanor was on the other side. "That was amazing Theodore!" she says with a big smile and give him a hug. "Thanks.", as Theodore bashfully can't even look at her. "Hey how about we go and get some of our favorite ice cream, mint chocolate chip!" "Sure!" he says feeling real chipper, "My treat, okay?" "Sure as she can't help but smile at him while Theodore gives her a nervous grin.**

**As they walk off, Theodore walks by Alvin and Simon "Hi guys.", as they can't believe what they're seeing. As Theodore and Eleanor leave the recording studio, the room is in utter silence. Dave still has the travel agent on the phone as you can hear the agent asking for him through the phone (Mr. Seville[Pause Mr. Seville, Are you still there?" **

**Then all at one time, everyone in the studio, even the producers, are like "Oh My God! Is Theodore in love with Eleanor!" "Well that's no surprise." Brittany says with her hands on her hips, "That girl is workin' it on Theodore and it's about time!" Jeanette walks up next to her, "I did notice how Theodore couldn't stop looking at her during the sound check in Seattle." "Well there's only one way to find out for sure, as Alvin suddenly leaves "This I gotta see!" Until Simon grabs him by the collar and snatches him down, "Leave them alone!" "Well excuse me for living." mumbles Alvin.**

**[Meanwhile, at the comic book store (which serves ice cream as well as other nice treats)**

"**Here ya go kids and enjoy.", as their server brought their ice cream. "Thanks Mrs. Pigney!" they both said excitedly. "Hey Theodore, you really did a great job in the studio today. That high note you hit was unbelievable!" As Eleanor couldn't help but look at Theodore. "Thanks! I Think?" as Theodore was just too shy for words. **

**At this point, Alvin gets to the comic book store as he pops up in the window trying to find the cute couple. There were plenty of people in the store as they respectfully gave them their space, whispering to each other while snapping pics of them on their cell phones. "I've noticed you change in personality lately." she asked. "Well…I feel a little different, is that okay or a good thing?" he nervously asks. "Well sure, everyone experiences some changes, even me. We all do." "What's different with you?" Theodore asks curiously. She giggles a little "It's a little complicated to explain." Theodore looks a little confused, but moves on, "Well at least I'm not changing into a werewolf again." As they both burst out laughing. **

**[At this time, Simon shows up and taps Alvin on the shoulder**

"**(Sighs) don't you have anything better to do with your time?" complains Simon. "Well, well, well…do you want me to read my article or not?" Alvin says frustrated. Simon walks past Alvin mumbling "I know what you can do with your article." Alvin grabs Simon by the arm, "Can't you see what's going…" Alvin says out loud. By this time Theodore and Eleanor turn around thinking they heard someone who sounded like Alvin. "Our little brother is in love!" He whispers with excitement. "With Eleanor of all people, this is huge!" Theodore and Eleanor turn around again as Simon grabs Alvin and drags him down. But what Alvin doesn't realize is that he didn't duck down far enough, whereas his trademark "A" hat was still visible. With that being said, she came up with a plan to catch Alvin at his own game to teach him a lesson on spying on people's privacy. Eleanor has been known to be flirtatious in a nonchalant kind of way, considering the fact that she is a very classy girl.**

**[Meanwhile, back out side**

**Alvin pushes Simon "Get off me, you're ruining my new merchandise shirt (which is a red shirt with a yellow and black striped "A"). "Well you need to learn about minding other people's privacy." explained Simon while fixing his glasses, "Well I wanted to finish reading my magazine article.", while Alvin was getting up and dusting himself off. [In Simon's mind sighs ("I wish he would shut up about that magazine.) **

**Alvin looks around Simon, like he's not there; trying to peek into the window and to his astonishment he spots Eleanor move a little closer to Theodore while totally engaged in conversation. "Simon, look!" whispers Alvin. Simon rolls his eyes "What now?" He turns around and even he can't believe it. "Either I need contacts or they actually DO look kinda cute together." "Thank you, sighs I've only been trying to tell you that for the last hour.", Alvin says sarcastically. Simon looks at his watch, "Isn't **_**Madam Raya**_** on right now?" asks Simon. "I'm tivo-ing it, nice try genius."**

**[Back inside**

**While Theodore and Eleanor are sharing some funny moments from past concert tours, including the time Jeanette accidentally locked herself in her dressing room, but that's another story. Eleanor looks back out side and sees Alvin trying to get another peek at them and then Simon snatches him back and starts a big argument outside. "Hey, have you heard our new single yet?" asks Eleanor. "I don't think so.", as he finished his bowl of ice cream. "It's pretty cool; it's called (Boom, Boom)." "(Boom, Boom), that's a pretty interesting name" while checking out the cd. "Yeah it is, I got a solo at the bridge of the track too." as giggles which just drives him crazy. "Can I hear it?" he asks. Mrs. Pigney, the lady that owns the comic book store, knows Theodore and Eleanor pretty well as they are her regulars at the store, plus she's a big fan of the Chipmunks and Chipettes (but mainly the Chipettes). **

**So as the music hits (Begin "Boom, Boom"), everyone at the comic book store really get into the music and they just love it. In the middle of Simon and Alvin's argument, they hear some music that sound like the Chipettes. Alvin eases the door open to listen more, not to mention check on the hot couple. Eventually he hears a sample of the track, "Hey, this is not that bad." says Alvin. "Well it better be, we spent over six hours working on it.", a shocked Alvin turns around and sees Brittany and Jeanette standing behind him. **

**As she scoffs at him, "Would you move!" as Brittany pushes him aside. "Jeanette, you need to talk to that girl?" Suddenly Brittany stopped in her tracks and turned around and stormed back towards him, "YOU! Need to leave my sister out of this and stand up like the man you claim to be!" growled Brittany as she cornered him against the window. Alvin looked at Brittany with a little shock and she looked at him for a couple seconds, "Just as I thought." And closed her eyes and quickly turned around and took a deep breath before walking off and accidentally bumping into Jeanette. "Jeanette!" she whined, "God! Never mind!" as she stormed back inside the comic book store. "Don't worry Alvin, it's just a phase…looks inside at her a pretty long phase." "I'm tellin' ya, that girl needs a boyfriend bad." Says Alvin comically as they all go inside.**

**[As they all get inside**

**They (Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette) find Theodore kind of dancing to the beat of the Chipettes new song. Brittany says to Jeanette smirking, "What a goob." "Yeah, he's so sweet." Alvin strolls up to Brittany to bug her "And, what about me? while flirting with her" Simon just covers his face thinking Alvin was about to get a straight beat down as Brittany can be a bit spicy. "Simon …could you please get this waste of space away from me or you'll be finding a new lead singer." So as they are looking around, Mrs. Pigney comes by "Hey guys! What'll it be?" she asked. "Hey Jeanette, you want some rocky road ice cream?" "Sure." With a playboy like smirk says, "What would you like Britt?" She sighs and mumbles to herself "You voted off this island perhaps!" and then turns to him and spitefully says "I don't have an appetite right now staring at him, then looks at Mrs. Pigney "but thanks anyway." Mrs. Pigney grins and walks away while Simon and Jeanette quietly giggle. Then Alvin frustrated says "Do you have something to add?" "still smirking and giggling Nope, and I don't think you do either. **

**As the song gets to the bridge and Eleanor's solo, she innocently grabs hold of Theodore's hand, "Oh here it is Theodore!" At this point he could hear nothing but this beautiful voice serenading him, his heart was practically racing at this point. He looked down to see if he was dreaming as they really never held hands before as they are only "friends". But when he looked back up his light green eyes met her beautiful brown eyes. Alvin couldn't believe what in the world was going on, he couldn't even tell Simon as he was too busy drinking his soda, just continually hitting him on the shoulder and pointing. **

**The four of them could only watch as they were almost frozen in time for what was about to happen next. "You like it?" she asked with a pretty smile. With a blank look on his face, Theodore didn't say anything at first, but just stared into her beautiful brown eyes, then instantly without thinking about it or holding back, or anything. He put his hands in hers, came in quick and kissed her. It was then when Alvin saw him kiss her, he spit his drink in the first direction he spat at, which sadly in his came was all over Brittany. "ALVIN! YOU ARE SO DEAD!", as she jumped up to chase after him. **

**After making his boldest move ever, Eleanor was a little confused not to mention shocked as was Theodore. She thought to her self, I was mind teasing Alvin, but now I think it was for the best…I think (while looking confused) Theodore felt some regret after seeing the look on Eleanor's face, he immediately started apologizing repeatedly while Eleanor was trying to get his attention. "Theodore, wait…its okay.", but he kept explaining excuse after excuse. "Theodore, please…stop…please, just listen to me." She finally put his finger over is lips, "Shhh, okay, just listen.", as Theodore has the most embarrassed look. "I know it's not normal to just kiss a random person…even if you do know them…", as she holds his hand. "But I…" "Shh, let me finish. You may have kissed me, but the funny this is that…thinking of what to say I …kissed you too." Theodore stunningly surprised, "What?", a confused Theodore trying to understand. "You see I learned that the song was about me, remember the day back at the music video shoot?" as she vividly remembers. "Yeah.", "Well you could stop looking at me throughout the whole shoot." A blushing Theodore asks, "How did you know?" "Because I was looking at YOU Teddy!", "Wow! Really?" Eleanor giggled, "When you took me by the hand to come kiss me, I met you half way."**

"**So would you care to go for a walk?" a more confident Theodore asks her. "I'd love to and they walk off hand in hand. As they are leaving Eleanor passes Alvin hiding behind a book case as Eleanor winks at him, Brittany jumps out of nowhere "YOU!" screamed Brittany as Alvin got up and ran out the back door. "GET OVER HERE!" as she ran right behind him.**


	2. Tale of Premature Love

**(Prologue: Coming off what has to be the biggest surprise in "The Chipmunks" friendship, Theodore and Eleanor have been making big news since they've started going together. They are practically inseparable as they are always seen together. Since then, he and Eleanor have written a duet single "Every Little Step", which is in conjunction with the Chipettes, as Brittany and Jeanette provides vocals, not only does he wear his signature kelly green attire he has worked a deal with their seamstress to work spring green with his wardrobe at all times. Eleanor's sisters are very proud of Eleanor going with Theodore, as they hope the best for each other especially for their little sister. But could she be going too fast? We call this story, "The Tale of Premature Love".)**

**(Fade in on Theodore steadily staring at the clock praying for it to reach 3:05 p.m. as he can hardly wait for the bell to ring to start the weekend. He's at the point now where it feels like school is about to start all over again.)**

**(The School bell rings) **

**As he burst through the doors to meet up with Eleanor as she comes out of her classroom while talking with a few groupies. "Teddy!!", as she runs up to him and gives him a hug, "I thought this day would never end Ellie!" as he embraces her, then he pulls the new issue of "Music Journal" out of his book bag, "Guess what just came in!" showing her the cover.**

**(It's a photo spread of Theodore and Eleanor (Better known in the celebrity world as "ELEA-DORE" at the Beverly Hills "Sprinkles" bakery with Eleanor wearing a new outfit in Theodore's kelly green and Theodore wearing a new sports outfit in white and Eleanor's spring green.")**

**In the meantime, Alvin (sporting his red shirt with a yellow classic silhouette of himself with a small black "A" in the middle) and Simon (with a blue and white checkerboard shirt) walk up and start checking out the new hot couple's article. Simon whispers to Alvin, "I'm all for them being together, but do you think they're taking it a little far for their age?" Alvin turns to Simon, "Are you kidding me? Theo's a pimp.", he says jokingly. "Hi Simon," as Brittany (who has just started an endorsement deal with the "Limited Too" brand) and Jeanette (in her traditional purple and black) walk up. "Um, I'm here too ya know," Alvin says he feels insulted and Brittany sarcastically says, "Sadly," while looking away from him.**

**Simon has really been keeping an eye on both Theodore (to kind of keep him on his toes and offer advice) and Alvin (to make sure Brittany doesn't kill him).**

**As Simon turns to Jeanette, "Has Eleanor been acting a "little" different as of late?"**

**While Jeanette is cleaning her glasses, she's seriously considering contacts, "I don't think…(stops and looks at them), well maybe a little bit…it's like puppy love…only with chipmunks."**

"**Yeah, but look at the influence she has on him, he's gone from the baby boy to a playboy in only a matter of two weeks." Simon says concerned.**

**(As they both watch them laugh and talk, they could only help but giggle.)**

"**Well at least they still have their sense of personality, I mean Eleanor still has her classiness," says Jeanette while studying Eleanor characteristics.**

**Alvin comes up to them, "Are you guys gonna gawk at them the whole time or are you guys coming." But as they all turn around to walk home, Eleanor and Theodore already has a big start ahead of them while walking hand in hand.**

**As they catch up to them, they are quickly interrupted as Claire pulls up in her new Lexus convertible "Hey girls!", as Brittany stops, puts her hands on her hips and cut her eyes at Claire, "Excuse me, hey ladies!", as Claire pretends to be threatened by Brittany. "Sorry to break things up, but you girls have a photo shoot this afternoon at the Beverly Center downtown to model your new stage wardrobe." Theodore sighs disappointed, "But they just did one last week."**

**Brittany has been pushing to have her own seamstress to make her outfits and eventually got her way. Jeanette has always been comfortable with Miss Miller designing her stage wear, and Eleanor has been enjoying going shopping with Claire, but yet the girls still coordinate their wardrobe.**

**(Meanwhile, Theodore's plans for spending the afternoon with Eleanor have been crushed, and he has the most disappointed look on his face. Eleanor notices as she's getting the front seat (which she has been looking up to Claire a little more.)**

**She's comes over to Theodore, "Hey, we still have the rest of the weekend Teddy (gives him a kiss on the cheek)," This cheers him up a little, but yet he really, really wanted to spend a beautiful Friday afternoon with her as the day has been nice, sunny, and cool. "Okay.", he sighs. As she gets in the car, she yells "Teddy! I'll make it up to you, I promise! (as she waves to him)"**

**Alvin flirts with Brittany by waving at her, "Can we go yet! I'm getting car sick," as Brittany looks at him with a disgusted look. "But we're not moving yet," explained Jeanette. "Well (looking at Alvin) I'm getting SICK in this CAR, how's that!?" Jeanette starts to frown at Alvin as she's tired of their constant bickering at each other, as they leave for downtown.**

"**Come on Theo, it's only for the afternoon.", as Simon explains while putting his arm on his shoulder. But with a shocking turn of events, Theodore rebelliously snatches his arm away, "Y-YOU REALLY DON'T WANT US TOGETHER DO YOU!!" yells Theodore as he is furious with Simon. "I didn't say that!" he yells back. "NEITHER OF YOU, YOU'RE JEALOUS AREN'TCHA!" as he's getting madder and madder while pointing at Simon. As Alvin steps in "Teddy, what's your problem?" as he raises his voice, with a concerned look. "TEDDY? MY NAME IS THEODORE…NO ONE CALLS ME TEDDY BUT ELEANOR!", as he steps up to Alvin.**

"**YOU BETTER CALM DOWN," Alvin says losing his temper. "Oh, so what do YOU know about relationships (as Theodore puts in quotes) Mr. E-Harmony! Brittany can't even stand the sight of you," as he tells him off. Alvin can't believe what he's hearing. Was his little brother his actually turning on him, as this is worse than the werewolf crisis? "Now wait a minute," as Simon steps in between them. "Ted-Theodore, we couldn't be more happy for you, but you're kinda taking this too far. Come on… you're ten years old.", as he tries to put his hand on his shoulder but Theodore stiffly snatches away.**

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!" as he's backing up and eventually runs away. "That's boy has really got some issues," says Alvin. (Simon looks at Alvin through the corner of his eye) as they both run off to go after him.**

**(Meanwhile in the middle of the photo shoot)**

"**Chin up and shoulders back," explains Claire tries to fix Jeanette's posture. "Pretend it's for Simon," she jokes as Jeanette nervously grins. Brittany happens to look at Eleanor as she looks a little sad. "It's Theodore isn't it," she says as she takes an obvious guess. (While shaking her head yes) "You should have seen his face, he was just devastated." **

"**Yeah, but he's like what…nine…" "HE'S TEN!", as she corrects Brittany. "Ooookay, ten, but you must admit, you guys are moving into this pretty fast."**

**Eleanor, with an insulted look, "(scoffs) No were not. I love him, he loves me."**

"**Come on Eleanor, you're next" calls Claire. As she stands up, "I gotta go," as Eleanor walks away from Brittany, she turns around and says "You know…I thought you we're happy for me", she says disappointed. "I am", Brittany says quietly as she sits back and sighs.**

**Just as Jeanette walks past Eleanor and she walks up to Brittany, "I'm wonder if they know what they are getting into?" "I don't know Jeanette, she's on cloud nine right now," she says worried, "We gotta get to the bottom of this."**

**(In the meantime, Dave comes home from a tour meeting to find Theodore at the kitchen table looking sad and confused, while looking at an 8X10 photo of him and Eleanor in attendance at the annual L.A. County Cook-off.)**

"**Theodore, what's wrong?", as he pulls a chair up next to him. "D-Do you love Claire?", he asks. "Like you wouldn't believe!", while trying to lighten the mood.**

**Dave notices that this is a little more serious than first thought. "It's Eleanor isn't it?" "NO!" he started to say in a smug voice, but takes a deep breath. "It's Alvin and Simon. I don't understand why they don't want me to be with Eleanor," he says with his head down. "I thought they would be happy for me."**

**Dave explains to him, "Well, love is more complicated than just saying you love someone."**

"**How," he asks. "Well you have to committed all the way, there's no loving someone sometimes, you have to be there for them no matter what, and most of all it takes time for a relationship to grow."**

**(Back at the photo shoot, Eleanor has finished her session and is sitting impatiently with her arms folded, while she keeps looking at her watch. By then, she looks up to catch Jeanette's attention.)**

"**Yeah," she says. "We need to talk about Theodore.", she says concerned. "(scoffs) You know, you guys will stop at NOTHING to get between us will you!" "No Ellie, it's just…", as she tried to explain, but was interrupted. "ELLIE! That belongs to Theodore, he's the only who can use that name," she exclaimed.**

**(The argument eventually grabs Brittany's attention as always she takes the longest in photo shoots and comes over with Claire.)**

**As Brittany and Claire come over, Eleanor makes it perfectly clear, "NO ONE will come between us, you guys have dated people over time, it's OUR turn, and it's OUR life, NOT YOURS!!" Jeanette tries pleading with her to calm her down. "Please Eleanor, we're just trying to help, it's a little more than just saying I love you."**

"**Oh and just what's that supposed to mean?" asks Eleanor. "No offense, but maybe you ready just yet…", as Eleanor walks into her dressing room and slams the door, "Will you just let me explain," demands Brittany. Then a few minutes later, she comes back out and walks right past Jeanette and Brittany, "Eleanor, wait", calls Jeanette. "Don't talk to me.", as she kept walking.**

**With the photo shoot over, Claire is helping her assistants take down the lighting and pack the equipment. She sees Eleanor walk past her and tries to talk to her. "Eleanor, hold on.", as she catches up, but Eleanor tries to walk faster. As Claire calls out to Eleanor, "Wait, Eleanor…please", as she finally gets her to stop by the car. "Eleanor, please talk to me," as Claire pleads with her. "(After thinking for a couple seconds) Fine," as she sits in the front seat. While Claire drives the girls back to Miss Miller's house. "I can't believe that MY OWN TWO SISTERS (looking back at them) wouldn't want me to love someone," she says angrily. "Maybe it's not about who your with, but more of that they're just looking out for you," Claire explains. "That's what we've been trying to tell you Ellie…nor (Eleanor looks back and stares at her)," Brittany tries to say. "That part I understand," she says frustrated. "But I love Theodore for who he is, I know it's our first relationship, but look at what we have in common," as Eleanor tries to make clear, as the car stops at the stop sign near the comic book store. "Maybe you should talk this over more with Dave and Miss Miller, together maybe they can work something out with you guys," she proposes. "NO," she screams as she gets out of the car. "THAT WILL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE," she yells as she gets out and runs off. "Eleanor…please wait," as Claire calls her. "DON'T FOLLOW ME," she says in anger.**

**By then, Claire calls Miss Miller at home. "Hello," Miss Miller answers. "Miss Miller? Hi, it's me Claire," she identifies herself. "We're near your house and there seems to be a problem," Claire explains. "Well it seems Eleanor has gotten upset and ran off. Do you know some places that she likes to go," she asks. "Well besides the Seville's, there's the school playground, and the comic book store," she tells her. "Thanks Miss Miller," Claire says. "Why is Eleanor upset," Miss Miller asks. "Well it seems like her and Theodore are really moving into this relationship a little too fast for their age," as Claire clarifies. "I have noticed that they do spent a little too much time together," Miss Miller agrees. "Yes, but even though they look so cute together, I hope it this doesn't drive them apart," she worries. "That's true dear. I'll call if she shows up," as Miss Miller hangs up.**

**(Meanwhile, at the comic book store.)**

"**Hey sweetie, why the sad face," Mrs. Pigney says. "(Sighs) Everybody thinks that me and Theodore don't know if we're in love or not. He's my best friend in the world, we do everything together," she explains. "Well there's your answer," Mrs. Pigney says. "Huh," Eleanor says confused. "You can still (love) him and still be best friends. Take some time to see where it goes, and then you take it to another level. He's your first love, let it sink in a little, and then take a closer look at where you're friendship is," she explain in detail. "I see…I think," Eleanor tries to understand. "You two have just started to live. Don't rush into it, enjoy it and savor it. That makes it even more special," Mrs. Pigney tells her.**

**By then Theodore comes down to the store to cheer up as the comic book store is sort of his "happy place". As he walks in, he spots Eleanor at the counter talking to Mrs. Pigney. He comes up to the counter to sit with her. "Hi Ellie," he says being happy to see her. "Hey Teddy! I'm glad to see you're feeling better, I felt pretty bad about leaving you there earlier," she says to him. **

"**I tell you what. How about some mint chocolate ice cream on the house," Mrs. Pigney suggests. "Thanks," they say excited. Eleanor turns to Theodore. "Teddy, I was thinking, what if we were just best (friends)," she asks him. "What do you mean," Theodore looks at her confused. (By now Claire and the girls come inside) "Well, you're my best friend and I love you, but what if we were in love but just be (friends)," she explains. "Oh," as Theodore looks a little sad. "But we'll still doing together, I'll be there every step of the way," as Eleanor tries to explain further. "What do you mean," as he still doesn't understand. "It's a little hard to…explain," as she realizes what everyone has been telling them. **

**She had a feeling someone is behind her as she turns around, and there stood Claire. Eleanor walks up to her. "I'm sorry I got mad at you, I just didn't want to lose him," as she apologizes. "Hi Claire," Theodore says as he walks up to them. "We'll be fine Eleanor, we're best friends remember," he says. "Come on guys I'll take you home," Claire says. "Thanks Claire and thanks for the ice cream Mrs. Pigney," they both say while leaving the store. As they get outside, Brittany and Jeanette are waiting by the car. "Sorry I got mad at you, I guess you we're just looking out for me," Eleanor says to them. "Hey, we have to watch out for each other, it's what we do," says Brittany. "So what happened between you two," asks Jeanette. "We're best friends," she says while looking at him. **

**As they stop at the Seville's Miss Miller is already over there talking to Dave. "Hi Miss Miller," Theodore says to her. "Hello Theodore," she answers. "You sound pretty happy for someone who supposedly lost their best friend," she says. "But Eleanor IS my best friend," he says while looking back at Eleanor. "Well I'm glad you guys are okay with this," Dave says.**

**(By then, Alvin and Simon come outside.)**

"**Hi guys," as Theodore waves at his brothers. "Oh, so NOW you're not mad anymore," Alvin says still pretty steamed. "Um, yeah, sorry about that, I didn't mean what I said," as he expresses regret. "That's okay little bro, actually I didn't know you had it in you. Good way to stand up for your girl though," Alvin says while giving him a high-five. "Thanks," he says blushing. "And I'm sorry too Simon, I know you we're just trying to help," he says. "It's okay, sometimes you just have to learn the hard way," as he accepts his apology. "I'm just glad you two are fine with this arrangement," he adds. "Well it's only a matter of time as we're giving our relationship a chance to grow," he says smiling at Eleanor as she winks at him.**

**(Well that's it for this one, as for next time, Alvin and Brittany's feud is reaching the boiling point. What's in store for the two super-egos, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out.) Any questions about this story just let me know. Be sure to check out their new single on my fan fiction home page in the soundtrack section.**


	3. Tale of Brittany's Confession

**THIS STORY IS A ROMANTIC/DRAMA with a little COMEDY MIXED IN**

**RATED T: FOR MILD LANGUAGE**

**(Prologue: Since chipmunk fans can remember, the feud between Alvin and Brittany, has been going on for years. But now their feud is starting to reach a boiling point now. Let's face it, she can't stand him and Alvin is starting to get fed up with her insulting comments. The frustration is starting to get Simon and Jeanette. Being the true faithful sister she is, she sides with Brittany to maybe ease the tension. But deep down inside, she thinks something else is bothering Brittany. For the next installment in the Chipmunk World, I call this story, "The Tale of Brittany's Confession.")**

**(We pick up the story around lunchtime at Thomas Edison Middle School as Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette already made their way through the lunch line. It's 11:30 a.m., Alvin and Brittany are already in the middle of their third argument today. The first, Alvin having to take a seat next to Brittany in Algebra, as there were no seats left (she feels he did that on purpose). Then the second came when changing periods as Brittany bumped into Alvin in the halfway, causing a big scene, and now Brittany is mad because she can't stand the fact that she has to spend her lunch hour with him instead of her girlfriends. The four of them agreed to record a song together including Theodore and Eleanor who go to Clyde Crashcup Elementary across the school yard.)**

"**Let's make this quick okay, I'm losing my appetite by the second," she says disgusted while looking at Alvin. Jeanette shakes her head in disbelief, "Anyway, Dave wants us to come up with a new song we can sing together," she explains to Alvin and Brittany, "Something CONSTRUCTIVE," she emphasizes. "What about a rock song? We've started to venture into that genre." says Brittany to Simon. "Yeah, we're working pretty hard on one now." "Is that a compliment Britt?", Alvin says with a smile. "I'm talking about the group in general Alvin don't push your luck." She says.**

**(As lunch time ends and they are leaving, Alvin catches up with Brittany).**

"**Brittany!" she stops and sighs "What?" "What about a love song?" he says. "WHAT!" she yells as he steps back. "Why would I sing a love song with you!" she complains as she walks off to catch up with her girlfriends from her class. "Dang Brittany," as he turns around to go back to class.**

**(Later that day after school, Brittany is talking with some friends when Simon walks up).**

"**Hey Brittany," calls Simon. "Hi Simon, how's things goin'," she asks. "Well besides playing the roll of referee to you and Alvin, better than most days." As Simon leans his back against a wall while watching Alvin playing basketball with the other guys at school. "You know he doesn't bite Brittany," says Simon. "What," turning her attention to Simon. "Alvin…he's not that bad of a person, in a way that's just who he is," he explains. "I didn't say I hate him…kinda, he just makes me so mad…sometimes."**

"**Hey Simon, your science fair packet came in." Great! Thanks a lot," says Simon. "See, look at you two. At least you guys can have a sensible conversation together. Me and Theodore talk more than I talk to Alvin," as she explained. "He's so complicated, and he never takes anything seriously, and I just can't stand it.", she says while looking at him play ball. "Well it's apparent that you must not like him, by the way you act towards him, why don't you just tell him?" "Because I still have to deal with that freak everyday.", she says.**

**In the meantime, Alvin sneaks up behind Simon and Brittany as Jeanette screams "Alvin…don't ," as he creeps up and yells out "Who rocks the party!" "Oh no," Jeanette says in her mind. "Get away from me you In…(smack)…considerate…(smack)…prick!(smack) as she swings her purse at him.**

"**God, what's the matter with you?" says Alvin as he gets up. "Because you nothing but a dog, your basic characteristics suck, everything single thing about you is UGLY!" she says pointing at him. "Alright, that's it!" Alvin says as he stomps towards her. "You know, if you weren't a girl, I'd smack you right now!" "You WISH you could," screams Brittany as they stepped up nose to nose. "You know, you're crazy," Alvin says to her. **

**(Brittany: WHY…YOU… MONGREL!) She says while balling her fist up ready to take a swing at him. **

**(Alvin: BITCH!) He growls back as he's staring her down as they're ready to square off.**

**(By then Theodore and Eleanor walk up as they're shocked to see Alvin and Brittany ready to fight it out.)**

**Jeanette breaks in as she can't take it anymore. "STOP IT GUYS! Okay…please, just stop!" as she emotionally starts breaking down. "I can't take this anymore!" she screams. "Alvin, she doesn't like you! Shouldn't you start dealing with that? Just leave her alone…PLEASE!" as she storms off. As Simon left to go after her, he cut his eyes at Alvin and just stared at him down as he walked by.**

**By then, Alvin leaves going the opposite way and brushing Theodore was he stormed by him as Theodore tried to talk to him. Brittany storms off to her locker to get her stuff and go home. While Eleanor is looking concerned "I think it's up to them to fix this now.", as they left together to go to the comic book store.**

**At Brittany's locker, she is so mad right now that she snatches her locker door open by the lock itself. While fighting back tears, she starts stuffing anything Alvin related in the trash, grabs her book bag and slams the door and heads home.**

**Meanwhile, Alvin arrives at the Millers only to see Miss Miller sitting outside on the porch. "Miss Miller?" he quietly calls her. "She's pretty upset with you right now Alvin." referring to Jeanette. "You and Brittany used get along a lot better than you guys are right now. It's tearing everybody apart." She explains. By then Jeanette hears Alvin outside through the bedroom window. "Alvin, not now, I don't want to argue with you," she tells him. "I'm not, I just wanted to…", as Jeanette interrupts. "Please, just go away! I don't want to discuss you two," she pleads as Simon walks up to hear the rest of the conversation. "It's not my fault she's crazy," realizing he's not helping the situation, as he tried to apologize. "No wonder she can't stand you! You think everything is a joke! JUST GO AWAY… BOTH OF YOU!", as she slams the window closed.**

**Just as Jeanette slammed the window, Alvin turned around to see Simon standing behind him. "What was that," as Simon questions Alvin about arguing with his best friend. "Nothing…I was just trying to (smack) and Simon punches Alvin in the face. "What the hell has gotten into you!", as he walks off. Alvin stands there while trying to regain the feeling back on the left side of his face.**

**Moments later, Alvin returns home, and around the same time, Brittany gets to her house. As Alvin walks in, he's met by Dave who is apparently is not happy. "Alvin, what's going on," he asks. Miss Miller tells me you and Brittany nearly started world war 3. "Dave, that girl is crazy. I don't know what her problem is," he explains. "Well look, I don't know whose fault it is, and quite frankly, I don't think I wanna know. But I know this, you guys arguing and fighting is not going to ruin this collaboration coming up. You guys had better find a solution to this thing and fast, it's really starting to affect a lot of people. End of story," Dave explains to him. "But it's…," starts Alvin. "End of story," exclaimed Dave.**

**With that being said, Alvin goes upstairs while trying to figure out why Brittany is so hard on him. Meanwhile, Brittany is talking with Miss Miller. "He just drives me CRAZY," she says while pounding her fist on the kitchen table. "Um-hmm" as she thinks she knows what is going on. "Well, what does he do to make you feel like that," she asks. "EVERYTHING, he's always hanging around, he thinks he's some sort of play boy or something…I just don't get it.", as she sits there and takes a deep breath.**

**As an hour has past by, Alvin is lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, when Simon comes in as he puts his book bag beside his desk, then he stops by Alvin bed, "Alvin?", he says. "You're not going to hit me again are you," Alvin asks. "No…but this thing between you and Brittany has to stop, and it will stop," he demands. "I'm telling you Simon, something isn't right with that girl. I'm friends with a lot of people, the same way to trying to get along with her. But something she's telling me just doesn't make sense," he explains. She's hiding something dude, I just don't get it!"**

**At the same time, at the Miller's, Brittany is sitting on her bed discussing Alvin to Jeanette and she just sits there on her bed looking at her and listening. "I don't mean to stress you out Jeanette, but…I just…", as she stammers. "He's just… impossible to deal with. He's just…Ughh!**

**Ironically at the same time, Alvin starts punching his pillow, while at the Miller's, Brittany covers her face and screams as loud as she could into her pillow.**

**(Later that evening, Simon is at the Miller's trying to cheer up Jeanette. Eleanor was listening to her iPod while doing her homework. Miss Miller went to bingo night with her girlfriends and Claire was out on assignment. Thus this left Dave, who was gone to another production meeting trying to salvage what's left of the Chipmunks and Chipettes collaboration single.)**

**So Alvin took it upon himself to throw a house party to lighten his mood by inviting classmates from school to the best party in the neighborhood.**

**(In the meantime back at the Miller's, the phone rings.)**

"**Hello.", Jeanette sadly answers. "Let me guess, Simon is over there.", as he sarcastically guesses while looking for him. "What's all that noise," she asks. "Two words, HOUSE…PARTY," as he tries to talk over the loud music. "Why don't you guys come over and try to live a little," Alvin candidly asks as he hangs up.**

**She sighs as she hangs up the phone and she takes Simon by the arm "We gotta go to your house, before there is no house for you guys to come home to." By then, Brittany comes out of the bathroom dressed in all black as she gets ready for her daily meditation as she tries to relax. "Where are you guys going," she asks, as she meets them by the top of the stairs. Jeanette looks at Simon as they may be thinking on the same page. "YOUR coming with us to the Seville's to settle this feud.", she says standing next to Simon.**

"**Oh no I'm not!" Brittany says backing up. "YES…YOU ARE!", as she grabs her arm. "NO!", as she snatches her arm away. "Brittany, you better go down stairs right now! I am not even close to playing with you!" as she threatens Brittany.**

"**The ONLY way you'll get ME down there, is you'll have to pick me up and haul me down," screams Brittany with her arms folded. Simon looks at Jeanette as they knew exactly what they were thinking, as he grabs Brittany by her feet and Jeanette grabs her by her arms as they carry her down stairs. **

**(She tries her hardest to fight her way free.)**

"**Put me down Jeanette! I mean it… SIMON, LET ME GO!" as she screams all the way down.**

**(They finally get her down stairs and drop her down.)**

**She sits up and pleads with her. "Why are you doing this to me Jeanette," she asks her whining. "Because I can't defend you in this childish feud anymore Brittany," she explains. "Your going to have to do this on your own now," as she starts to push her out of the door. Brittany grabs a hold of the doorway. "Stop!", as Jeanette pushes her harder. "Get out there now!" "No!", as Brittany hangs on for dear life. "Simon, help me," she calls for him. "Come on Brittany", as he helps Jeanette push as they're literally fighting in the doorway. "STOP IT," she screams while hitting Simon. **

**By then, Eleanor comes down stairs to see what's all the screaming about. "Oh my God," she says quietly as she watches in shock. While struggling to push, Jeanette calls for Eleanor. "Ellie please, I need your help!" Eleanor hesitates for a second before joining in to push as they wouldn't budge. She tries again with no luck. Finally, her third time, she tries with all her might, even putting her back into it as they all fall through the doorway outside. **

**Brittany gets up and tries to run back in the house, but is quickly tackled by Jeanette. She fights back for a few seconds before giving in as she's exhausted and out of breath. "Okay!" she says while breathing hard. "You win Jeanette!" as she's holding back tears. "Are you happy now, you got what you want!", while pointing at her.**

**(She gets up and runs down the sidewalk towards the Seville's, while Jeanette and Simon run after her.)**

"**Wait guys," as Eleanor runs up and closes the door before leaving to catch up.**

**(By then, Brittany stops in front of the Seville's as she can hear the music from inside.)**

**(Jeanette catches up with her first, as Simon comes up behind her and Eleanor shows up last.)**

**As Brittany takes a deep breath, she steps forward, then Jeanette grabs her by the arm, "Promise you won't argue Brittany," Jeanette pleads.**

**(A few seconds passes, Brittany answers in an honest voice.)**

"**I can't…I'm going to be real honest with you," as she looks towards the house. Simon starts up the walkway past the girls to the front door and storms through the door. "Where's Alvin," he demands while searching for him. During the search, he looks upstairs and finds Theodore waving at him. He has never been a fan of house parties, not to mention he doesn't want to get in trouble. "Dave is going to kill Alvin when he comes back," Theodore says concerned. "Not if I don't get to him first," exclaimed Simon. "Well he's down stairs dancing on the living room table," Theo points out.**

**(Meanwhile, back out side, Brittany has second thoughts about going inside)**

"**I can't do this," as she backs out and tries to leave. Jeanette grabs her and brings her back. The door flies open as Jeanette is practically dragging her inside. Jeanette is shocked to see so many people. By then, Alvin was showing off for friends by putting on a small show by dancing to their new cd.**

**(He spots Brittany being dragged through the crowd.)**

**He stopped dancing and hopped off the table and met them halfway. "Look I don't have time for this," as he talks over the music. "No! You guys are going to end this right now," says Jeanette, forcing Brittany to stand still.**

**(By then, Simon comes down stairs followed by Theodore. At the same time, Eleanor walks up behind Jeanette, as she playfully waves at Theodore and he waves back smiling.)**

**The party crowd pops (cheers) wildly as they see The Chipmunks and Chipettes together at one time. Suddenly the music stops, as Jeanette turns the music off. Brittany stands there with her hands on her hips as Alvin looks her over (looking at her meditation outfit), "Why are you dress like someone died," he asks as his eyes met hers. "Wait," as she stares him down. "I can't do this," as he tries to walk off and is stopped by Simon. He turns him around and pushes him back. Jeanette then moves to the side of them and stands there with her arms folded.**

"**Stop arguing," she yells at them. Then Alvin and Brittany turn their backs on each other. "Freakzilla," she mumbles at him. "Tramp," he mumbles back. "Both of you get a grip," she exclaims. "You two are acting like children," she tells them off. "WELL YOU STARTED IT," as they yell and point at each other. "NO I DIDN'T," as they keep saying the same thing. "STOP IT," as they keep finishing each others sentences.**

"**Oh God, you're so immature," as she starts telling him off. "THAT'S IT," he screams as he reaches out for her as Simon stops him. (Scoffs) "I WISH YOU WOULD TOUCH ME! I WILL WHIP YOUR LITTLE…," she screams as Eleanor puts her hand over Brittany's mouth and Jeanette is holding her back. **

"**You know what, let her keep talking," while pointing her out. "What," she sort of looks him confused. "Oh yeah, I've figured you out Brittany," as he steps towards her. "You're impossible," she exclaims as the crowd can't believe what's going on. "Is that all," he asks all cocky. "You're an incompetent jerk," she yells. "Keep it comin'," Alvin says with a smirk. "Oh God I hate…I…hate," as she's wiping away tears now. **

**(She turns to Jeanette, as for the first time in this feud; Brittany has a look of fear in her eyes. Brittany is now scared to say what she really feels now.)**

**Jeanette motions to her, "Talk to him," she whispers. Brittany moves towards him in tiny little steps.**

**(It's so quiet; you could hardly hear a pin drop.)**

"**I…," she starts to say as she's crying a little now. She stops and closes her eyes, takes a long deep breath and opens them again. Jeanette and Eleanor stand by her for support. "I…L…I…Love…You," she barely says as Alvin looks on confused. "What," he says as he didn't quite hear what she said. "I love you Alvin," as she speaks up. I'm in love with you," as Alvin is really shocked to hear what she's saying as he didn't expect to hear that.**

**He just looks at her while walking backwards from her. Then Simon nudges him in the side. "Well Alvin, say something," he asks. "I…I…," By that time, she turns around and runs out. "Brittany wait," as he calls for her while starting to run after her. Jeanette stops him by stepping in front of him. "You better not break her heart," she threatens. "I won't," he says seriously as he heads off behind her.**

**As he gets to the Miller's, he knocks on the door, but no one answers. Luckily the door was unlocked. He slowly and quietly opens the door. "Brittany," he calls her. "Go away," she says very emotional. He creeps in quietly as he slowly closes the door. "Brittany, please let me talk to you. Let me explain,**

**(The house is dark as she is sitting at the kitchen table while crying hysterically)**

"**Look, you just happened to surprise me Brittany, I'm sorry I couldn't say anything," as he puts his hand on her shoulder. She shrugs it off, gets up and walks away. He reaches over and turns on the kitchen light to see her back to him. "You embarrassed me Alvin," as she sounds really mad. "No, I love you too," he says honestly. "Don't play with me Alvin," as she pushes him down. He starts scooting back towards the kitchen wall.**

**(He's emotionally hurt as she starts walking towards him.)**

**In doing so, she notices the same fear in his eyes as she had earlier. "Maybe he's not lying," she thought. Hesitant at first, she extends a hand out to him. As she tries to help him up, he resists, as she sees what he's about to do. "No," she says with a smirk as Alvin flirtingly nods yes, as he gently pulls her down as he catches her in his arms. She then gets on top of him as she gazes into his eyes as he stares into hers, while smiling at each other. She comes in and kisses him passionately, which seems like an eternity.**

**Alvin sits up, "Why didn't you just tell me," he asks. "Like I said earlier, you're impossible," she says smiling. "More like…unpredictable," he says as he kisses her. "Very unpredictable," he says to her while playing with her hair.**

**(They can hear the music starting back up in the background)**

"**But Alvin, what about your party," she asks. "Well, why don't we hang out here for a little bit," he explains as he sits against the wall while holding her close to him. "Dave won't be back for another couple of hours," he explains.**

**(By then, Simon quietly pops up in the window to see if they're still alive.)**

**To his amazement, he sees them playfully laughing and talking. He's so shocked to see what's happening; he quickly goes back to the party to tell the others. "They're doing WHAT," Jeanette says shocked. "But how," Theodore asks. "That is a very good question Theo," Simon says. "Well I think Brittany was in denial, "she explains. "Its elementary, when you see someone you like, you tend to tease them and nag them as they claim not to LIKE you," explains Jeanette. "This is mainly common in younger kids, but in this case they're 14 years old.**

**(Meanwhile, back at the Miller's.)**

"**Sorry I called you a mongrel," she says embarrassed, as she apologizes while trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry I called you…you know" as he regrets. By then she stands up. "Um, I need to go change," she says about to go upstairs. "To what," he jokingly says. She stops and turns around, "Just kidding," he says smiling. While laughing with him, "You are so funny." "But I do have one question," he says. "What's that," she looks at him. "Really, why DO you have that on," he asks. "Well at the end of the day, I like to relax with a little meditation," she explains. "Is anything wrong with that," she says with her hands on her hips. "Oh so what, I'm on trial for asking a curious question now," he jokes. She laughs, "You're unbelievable," she says going upstairs.**

**(Moments later, she comes back down.)**

**She comes back wearing a light red top with a yellow mini skirt. "Let's go have some FUN," as she winks at him. As they leave together hand in hand.**

**(They arrive back at the party.)**

**They get ready to go in, but before they did, Alvin stops. "Brittany," he asks. "Yeah," she stops and turns to him. "I should have done this earlier," as he takes her in his arms and gives her a warm-felt hug, Brittany just embraces and holds him. By then, someone opened the door to come out. Not paying any attention to the few guests noticing them, she whispers to Alvin, "I love you," as she feels the weight of the world coming off her shoulders. "I love you too Britt," he romantically tells her.**

"**NO WAY," exclaims Jeanette, who is standing in the doorway with a huge smile on her face. They gently push each other away as they try to play it off, as they can't stop looking at each other through the corners of their eyes. "What," says Brittany trying to regain her composure and tries to hide her smile. "Brittany, we saw the whole thing," says Simon grinning. "Come on, we don't have much time," says Simon. "Time for what," Alvin asks while trying to figure out what's going on.**

**(Simon puts in their new CD and starts blasting their song "Awesum Luvr")**

**The Chipmunks and The Chipettes came together to put on a small show for what guests were left, as The Chipmunks performed first with "You Know What's Up" as The Chipettes provide dance moves for the boys. Alvin lead in the vocals as Simon and Theodore provides back-up vocals and danced with the girls. Then, Alvin turned to Brittany and started singing to her. The crowd is nearly going crazy as Alvin serenades her. At the end, he takes Brittany by the hand, brings her in and kisses her as she kisses him back, and the crowd nuts. **

**Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor totally loved it as they can't believe Alvin and Brittany actually put their differences aside. Then, The Chipettes performed a song "Lately" as The Chipmunks provided dance moves. In the meantime, the crowd just loves it. **

**(Later as the party was over, the chipmunks and chipettes quickly try to clean up before Dave got back.)**

**As they we're finishing up, Miss Miller stops by looking for the girls, as it was time for them to go. "Girls," she calls. "Coming," as Jeanette and Eleanor answers. "Where's Brittany," Miss Miller asks. "I'm coming," Brittany giggles from the kitchen as she and Alvin were cleaning up, until they started playing around. "Well it sure sounds like Alvin and Brittany are getting along now," Miss Miller says in disbelief. "Well kinda," Jeanette says. "But don't tell Dave yet. We want to make it a surprise for the new song we're going to do." "Well, I guess that's okay." Miss Miller says.**

**(As Miss Miller is leaving, Jeanette and Eleanor follow behind her.)**

"**Well Alvin, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she says as Alvin walks her to the door. "It's been one heck of a day," Alvin says as he smiles at her. "I know, who knows what's gonna happen." Brittany says holding his hand. She turns around, "Goodnight, Alvie" as she lightly kisses him and gives him a hug. "Goodnight sweets," he says as he holds her tight. Then he walks down the walk way and watches her go home. He comes back and slowly closes the door and rests his back against the door. "I love her, I love her, I love her," he screams. **

**(Realizing he doesn't have much time left, he helps his brothers finish cleaning the house in time as Dave got back 30 minutes after they finished and he never noticed anything out of the ordinary.)**

**-End of Part One-**


	4. Tale of Brittany's Confession: Part 2

**PART TWO**

**(The next morning around 9:30 a.m./Saturday)**

**(At the Miller's, Jeanette wakes up Brittany as the have to meet with Dave later that ****morning about the new single.)**

"**Brittany," as Jeanette tries to wake up Brittany. She finally wakes up as she stretches. "I slept OH… SO… good last night," she says happily. "We know Brittany," says Jeanette giggling. "And what's that supposed to mean," she says while sitting in bed. Eleanor smiles and says, "Well you called Alvin's name all night," as she tried not to laugh. "What," Brittany says shocked. ""NO NOT LIKE THAT," Eleanor says laughing. "Unless…," Eleanor says with a smirk. "Eww, NO," Brittany says in disgust. "You called his name like 50 times," says Jeanette. "Alvin…Oh Alvin, YOU'RE the one who brought SEXY BACK," says Jeanette mimicking her. "DID NOT," she laughs as she throws a pillow at Jeanette. "(Sighs) But this is the best night sleep I've had in a very long time," she adds.**

"**What made you fall for him," Eleanor asks. "You know that weird feeling you get in your stomach when on a roller coaster," she asks Eleanor. "Yeah." "Well, it's kinda like that. I just love his charm, his charisma, and god he's so funny," she says while thinking about him. "I mean, we still have our conflicts, but at the end of the day, I still love him so much."**

**(Meanwhile at the Seville's)**

**Simon and Theodore finally wake up and go downstairs. Alvin is already there, lying on the couch watching "ABC Saturday Morning". He sees them making there way towards the living room. "Dude, you guys look like…," as he starts to say. "Don't say it Alvin," Simon exclaims. **

"**Well someone didn't sleep well last night," he says with a grin. "Make that two," Theodore adds while yawning. "Well I slept great," Alvin says with a smile. Simon and Theodore look at each other with a smirk. "We know!" "Know what," Alvin asks, who was hoping they didn't know. "Oh Brittany… (while fighting back laughter) you're so beautiful," Simon mimics. "You're so hot, you could just melt butter," says Theodore imitating him. "That was a good one," says Simon. "You guys heard all that," he asks embarrassed. "Dude, you said her name like 40-50 times," he says smiling. **

**(Later that morning)**

**Dave comes down stairs, "Okay you guys, the Chipettes are coming over and we're going to discuss the new single. But here's the twist, since Alvin and Brittany can't seem to agree on anything, me and the producers have decided to let you guys (the backups) make the decision," he explains.**

**(30 minutes later)**

**The Chipettes show up and Dave explained the same thing he told the boys earlier. So as they are discussing the new song, Dave tells Alvin and Brittany that they need to find something to constructive while they are busy.**

**(During the discussion)**

"**Okay guys, as you know Alvin and Brittany are near implosion right now, so we really can't screw this up right now," he says firmly. During that time, Alvin tells Brittany, "Hey, lets mess with Dave," he says devilishly. "Just play along," he explains to her. "Give me the remote Brittany," Alvin claims to yell. "Why don't you work for it," she says as she quietly laughs. "You're going to have to take that outside guys," Dave reminded them. "Now are there any suggestions on what style you guys should sing," he asks the group. As they are thinking, they see Alvin and Brittany arguing outside on the lawn. "On no," Jeanette whispers to Simon as they watch them fight outside while pretending to listen to Dave. "Is there something you want to add Jeanette," he asks. "Um…no," she hesitates. "Well think about it, I'll be right back," he says. **

**Then all of the sudden Alvin walks off to the side of the house with the remote leaving Brittany standing there. "He's been gone for a few minutes," Theodore quietly says. Then all of the sudden, Brittany takes off running in the opposite direction as Alvin starts heaving water balloons at her. "Oh My God," Jeanette and Simon say at the same time as they sit forward to watch. By then, Dave comes back with his notebook. **

**Then about 30 seconds later, Alvin is running back in the other direction as Brittany chases him with a super soaker. Eleanor quietly starts laughing as Dave looks up. "Eleanor, any ideas," he questions her. "How about something with the beach," she and Jeanette giggle as Alvin chases Brittany back across with a bucket of water. Just as they pass by, Dave turns around to see what they're laughing at. "Come guys focus," he says sternly. "Maybe we should do a love song," Theodore quietly says to him. "Oh yeah, that will happen," Then Alvin comes sprinting across and Brittany went and grabbed the water hose and followed him all over the yard. All four of them immediately burst out laughing.**

"**What is so funny," and as he looks outside, Alvin quickly grabs Brittany and kisses her. Then Brittany puts her arms around him and hugs him as Alvin gives him a devilish grin. "WHAT," he yells. "They made up…and… out last night," Simon explains to him as they laugh. "But how," Dave asks Simon. "Well it seems…," as Jeanette interrupts him, "It's a long story Dave," she says. "Well I think I have an idea," he adds.**

**(Later next week, at the studio, Simon and Theodore paired up for male vocals then Jeanette and Eleanor were paired up for female vocals. Then Alvin and Brittany were paired together to sing a duet entitled "A Dream Is A Wish", which worked out perfectly as they enjoyed recording the track as they prepare to film a music video for it. As far as Alvin and Brittany, who knows what's in store for these two.)**

**The End**


End file.
